What Goes Up...
What Goes Up... is the fourteenth episode in Glee: A New Beginning. It was aired on November 23, 2011 and was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Jade and Caro walking by the hallway and they found a girl. Jade, Hi, are you new in the school? ''Caro, ''Because if you are, let me tell you that you look really old. Mercedes, No, I'm not in the school. I was in this is school. Jade, Really? Mercedes, Yes, I'm the famous Mercedes Jones. Caro, Mercedes Jones? You're a Hollywood young icon. Jade, Really? Caro, Of course. She has being in tours with Beyonce, and has a new talk show called Diva's World. Mercedes, You know a lot about me, right? Caro, Yes! Mercedes, Are you in the Glee Club? Jade, Yes, I'm the co-captain. Mercedes, So, you're the new Rachel Berry. Jade, Actually I'm her cousin. ''Mercedes, ''Really? Well, why don't you show me tha changes in the school? Caro, It will be a pleassure. Come right here! Then the kids were in the Glee Club meeting and Jade, Caro, and Mercedes get in. Will, Hi girls we've been waiting for you... Mercedes! Mercedes, Mr. Schue! They share a hug. Mike, Mercedes? Mercedes, Mike! What are you doing here? Mike, Well, I'm the new dancing teacher. Mercedes, I can't believe it. Will, Kids, this is Mercedes Jones. I think you know her. Charlie, Wow, until now we know three former members. Mercedes, Hey I was thinking, I have fame in Hollywood, why don't you sing about it? Will, About Hollywood? Then will writes Hollywood in the board. Mercedes, Yes, about how good and bad it can be. Chuck, That's a great idea! Mercedes, Mike do you mind helping me with something? Hit It! Mike (Mercedes): '''IT AIN'T FOR EVERYBODY! (Uhhhh) Welcome to Hollywood baby (Take a picture) Uh huh You're coming with? (Let's not even talk about it) Let's do it (Let's Go!) ''Mercedes (Mike): (Uh huh) I see your jealousy as you're watching You're watching It's kinda sexy to me how you watching You're watching (Uh huh come on) I see your face (I see your face) You wanna touch it (You wanna touch it) Come to my place (Come to the crib) And let's discuss it (Let's chop it up) Tonight you'll be a superstar come let me sign you up (let's get into it)'' Ooh it's the lights (You blinded by the) Action! (You need that) Hollywood Ooh it's the lights (You blinded by the) Satisfaction! (You need that) Hollywood (Uh huh come on) ''Mike (Mercedes):' Ooh it's the lights (It's the lights) Action! (Action) Hollywood (Hollywood) Ooh it's the lights (Satisfaction) Satisfaction! (So addictive) (Hey) Hollywood (Hollywood) ''Mercedes: Wanna be seen Male groupies What you once despised James Dean John Belushi Blow your whole life Tryna live in the lights Heroins followin Marilyn Hoppin' over the edge just like Janice Joplin River Phoenix Jimi Hendrix All of them ended by Hollywood Thank God for Hollywood Hollywood Sure you want this baby?'' ''Mercedes (Mike): Ooh it's the lights (It's the lights) Action! (Action) Hollywood (Hollywood) Ooh it's the lights (Satisfaction) Satisfaction! (So addictive) (Hey) Hollywood (Hollywood)...'' It ends in the auditorium. Will, Wow Mercedes, I really missed your Beyonce style. Rose, Wow! Now I understand why you won almost every competence. Sue gets in. Sue, Oh miss Jones, I really miss you. I heard you were going to do Hollywood songs and I wann do something to show you what Hollywood means. Cheerios! Sue: '''Everybody comes to Hollywood They wanna make it in the neighbourhood They like the smell of it in Hollywood How could it hurt you when it looks so good? ''Sue and the Cheerios:' Shine your light now This time it's got to be good You get it right now Cause you're in Hollywood There's something in the air in Hollywood The sun is shining like you knew it would You're riding in your car in Hollywood You got the top down and it feels so good ''Sue: Everybody comes to Hollywood They wanna make it in the neighbourhood They like the smell of it in Hollywood How could it hurt you when it looks so good?'' There's something in the air in Hollywood I've lost my reputation bad and good You're riding in your car in Hollywood You got the top down and it feels so good ''Sue and the Cheerios: Shine your light now This time it's got to be good You get it right now yeah'' Cause you're in Hollywood Cause you're in Hollywood Cause you're in Hollywood In Hollywood In Hollywood In Hollywood Push the button Don't push the button Trip the station Change the channel Push the button Don't push the button Trip the station Change the channel... Will, Even though I don't like to accept it, you were awesome! Caro, In special your Madonna dress. You look like my grandma. Sue, At least it fits me. Luke, Leave her in peace. Sue, Well, I smell like something die here, so I'm gonna leave. I have to take out this suit, it's uncomfortable from some parts. Later Will, Emma, and Shannon were talking in the lunch time. Shannon, I want my Titans to be part of something again. Emma, Something like what? Shannon, A music number. That will be perfect for relaxing them. Will, I will see what I can do. I know Charlie and Mike will make them do something awesome. Emma, And how is it going with Caro? Will, She's ok. Getting out of the Cheerios was the best thing she can do. Shannon, She's the pregnant girl? Will, Yes. Shannon, Even though you can't believe, I wouldn't be brave enough to come pregnant to school. Will, That's why I admire her. She and Luke are really brave. Emma, Oh my God! I love that song. ''Shannon, ''The Eagles? Will, Yes. ''Emma: Well, he sits up there on his leatherette Looks through pictures of the ones that he hasn't had yet When he thinks he wants a closer look, He gets out his little black telephone book'' ''Shannon: "Come sit down here beside me, honey. Let's have a little heart to heart. Now look at me and tell me, darlin', How badly do you want this part? Are you willing to sacrifice? And are you willing to be real nice? All your talent and my good taste, I'd hate to see it go to waste."'' ''Will: "We gon' get you an apartment, honey. We gon' get you a car. (Spoken) yeah, we're gonna take care of you, darlin'. We gon' make you a movie star. For years i've seen 'em come and go." He says, "i've had 'em all, 'ya know. I handled everything in my own way. I made 'em what they are today."'' ''Emma, Will, and Shannon: After 'while nothin' was pretty. After 'while everything got lost. Still, his jacuzzi runneth over. Still he just couldn't get off. He's just another power junky. Just another silk scarf monkey. You'd know it if you saw his stuff. The man just isn't big enough'' The other teachers start clapping to them. Emma, Wow, we're amazing! Shannon, I like the claps and all that, but I have to leave. See you pals... And Will don't forget it. ''Conner: Hollywood girl Is lost again All of her hopes left her stranded Seasoned dreams Are just pretend She can't stand it'' ''Conner and Scotty: Why'd it have to happen to me Why'd it have to hurt so bad'' ''Conner with New Directions Boys: Cause in this town Can't find up but I found down In the city life Can't turn around Can't give up I feel too proud Under the city lights'' ''Conner: Get in line and hold your head high Pretty face will help you get by Step inside I'll make your tears dry So put on your smile'' ''Conner and New Directions Boys: Cause in this town Can't find up but I found down In the city life Can't turn around I can't give up I feel too proud Under the city lights...'' Will, That was awesome. Mercedes, You're all like us when we started. It can be seen in your faces your expressions of I want to be a start, someday. Will, That's why I have to say, what goes up... Abi, Needs to do something there. That's why it goes up. Jade, Must come down. Will, That's right Jade. What goes up, must come down. You can have a big reputation in Hollywood, you can be the biggest star, but you don't know when it will ends. Something can happen and can destroy all what you have done. Mercedes, That's why you need to know what to do, and when you will do it. If you're in the huge world of Hollywood. Darren, So, Mercedes can come down at any moment. Will, Yes. But I know she will always know what to do. Dj, So, I have to think what to do since now, because someday I'll be the greatest star. The most important perosn of Hollywood. Teddy, And I'll be ther next to you. Will, Well kids, you'll have to work with the football team. Scotty, In what? Will, In making a performance. Mike, I'll help you with it. Working with the football team is one of the biggest experiences. Charlie, Really? Mike, Yes, they used to bullied us, but one way or another Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue made us work together. Darren, We're not bullied by the football team. Luke, That's true. We are bullied by the Hockey Team.''Mike, ''Well so it will be easier. Let's start now. The next day the kids were at the gym. They were playing bolleyball. Caro, I feel so out of me. Jade, You're out of you, believe me. Pass me the ball! Caro, I need to sing, that's the only way I can relax. Give it to me! Jade, Well, I have something, follow me. ''Jade (Caro): I've got a picture in my head (In my head) It's me and you, we are in bed (We are in bed) You've always been there when I called You'll always be there most of all, (All, all, all)'' ''Jade: This is not Hollywood like, I understand, Is not Hollywood like, like, like'' ''Caro: This is not Hollywood like, I understood, Is not Hollywood like, like, like'' ''Both: Run away, run away, is there anybody there? Run away, run away, is there anybody there?'' Get away, get away, get away... Get away, get away, get away... Caro (Jade): '''I've got a picture in my room (In my room) I will return there I presume (Should be soon) The greatest irony of all (Shoot the wall) It's not so glamorous at all (All, all, all) ''Jade: This is not Hollywood like, I understood, Is not Hollywood like, like, like'' ''Caro:' This is not Hollywood like , I understood, Is not Hollywood like, like, like ''Both: Run away, run away, is there anybody there? Run away, run away, is there anybody there?'' Get away, get away, get away... Get away, get away, get away... It was a sequence so it was between the Gym and the Choir Room. It ends in the Choir Room. Will, Girls that was beautiful. Mercedes, That song It's perfect for disappointing someone, in the good way. Tori, How do you disappoint someone in a good way? Abi, You just have to tell, Stupid I love you. I disappoint in a good way like that. Charlie, What Mercedes wants to say is that the song says that sometimes Hollywood is not how it seems and it can dissapoint you in some ways. Abi, And what did I say? Will, Well girls amazing. Caro, Thank you. I really needed to sing. I feel like I have all the pressure of the world in my back, so this relax me. Luke, I understand that. Luke hugs Caro. The bell rings. Will, Well kids continue like that all the presentations have been awesome! When all leaves Darren stops Rose. Darren, Rose, can I talk with you? Rose, Of course! Darren, Sorry for last day. Rose, What? Darren, You know when you stopped us. Rose, Oh yes. Don't worry is ok. Darren, No, it's that I respect your decision, and I really want to do it, but I think it was so fast and... Rose, Don't woory is ok. Don't think about that anymore, you're just hurting yourself. Everything is fine. Darren, I love you. Rose, I love you too. They kiss. And they take their hands as they leave. The next day Charlotte M, Abi, and Charlotte S were walking by the hallway. Abi, I don't know how the floor support us walking everyday. Charlotte S, Did you heard what you say? Charlotte M, Leave her. Sometimes I think she lives in the moon. Abi, Nowbody can live in the moon it is made of cheese. Charlotte S, Have you ever visit a doctor? Abi, My uncle is a doctor. Charlotte M, Well, so about Hollywood, I'm going to be the best star ever! ''Charlotte S, ''Not if I'm there. Abi, I won't be there. I'll be in the top of the world as a worlwide leader. Mercedes, Wow, you have great expectations. Charlotte M, Thank you! Mercedes, Never give up from them. Charlotte S, We know. Someday we will be like you. Abi, Or better! Charlotte M, Well, we have to go to classes. Charlotte S, See you in Glee Club meeting. Later the kids were in the Choir Room. Will starts talking as the Football Team and Coach Beiste get in, Well, today we're going to see an epic performance. I guess. Mike, Well, is not a really danced song, but they'll give their best. Hit It! ''Charlie: Accidents, Out on the highway to somewhere, They tell us about when were young,'' ''Charlie and Darren: Rescuers working to clean up the crashes Before she can see what the've done,'' ''Charlie, Darren, and Teddy: Nobody told her she'd lose in the first round, The last fight was fixed from the start,'' ''Charlie: Names on her sidewalks they move through her body, Like razors they cut through her heart Like razors they cut through her heart'' ''New Directions Boys and Football Team: Hey let go of all you know, Let finding a way now What have you got to lose Say out loud these words I found I'll be there when you come down I'll be waiting for you'' Hey let go of all you know, Let finding a way now What have you got to lose Say out loud these words I found I'll be there when you come down I'll be waiting for you ''Charlie with New Directions Boys: Accidents out on the highway to somewhere They tell us about when were young,'' ''Teddy and Darren with Football Team: Rescuers working to clean up the crashes Before she can see what they've done'' ''New Directions Boys and Football Team: Hey let go of all you know, Let finding a way now What have you got to lose Say out loud these words I found I'll be there when you come down I'll be waiting for you'' It ends in the auditorium. Will, Wow it was awesome! Shannon, So, you see with things like that you're going to be something. Mercedes, Well, it was really nice! Charlie, Thank you it was really hard, but we do it thanks to Mike!''Mike, ''You're welcome guys! Jade, Mr. Schue we were all working in something, and we want to know if we can show it now. Will, It is a great idea! Jade, Thank you! Charlie, Hit It! ''Jade: Bobby's driving through the city tonight Through the lights in a hot new rent-a-car He joins the lovers in his heavy machine It's a scene down on Sunset Boulevard'' ''Jade and New Directions: Johnny's taking care of things for a while And his style is so right for troubadours They got him sitting with his back to the door Now he won't be my fast gun anymore'' ''Charlie and New Driections: Say Goodbye to Hollywood Say Goodbye to my baby Say Goodbye to Hollywood Say Goodbye to my baby'' ''Jade and Charlie: Moving on is a chance that you take Anytime you try to stay together Whoa Say a word out of line And you'll find out that the friends that you had Are gone forever Forever So many faces in and out of my life Some will last Some will just be now and then Life is a series of hellos and goodbyes I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye again'' ''New Directions: Say Goodbye to Hollywood Say Goodbye to my baby Say Goodbye to Hollywood Say Goodbye to my baby'' Charlie: '''Say Goodbye to Hollywood ''Jade:' Say Goodbye to my baby. Will, Woah. Shannon, That's it! Mike, Yeah! Later the kids were at the Choir Room. Mercedes, Well I'm leaving. Dj, Really? So fast? Mercedes, Well, I have lots of things to do. Caro, It was a pleassure to meet you. Mercedes, It was a pleassure to meet you too. Continue like that. All of you we'll be someone in the future. Charlie, Thank you. Will, Well, a hug is necesary now. Will hugs Mercedes then all get together and share a group hug. Songs Welcome To Hollywood by Beyonce ft. Jay Z: Sung by Mercedes and Mike Hollywood by Madonna: Sung by Sue and the Cheerios King Of Hollywood by The Eagles: Sung by Emma, Shannon, and Will Hollywood Girl by Drake Bell: Sung by Conner, Scotty, and New Directions Boys Hollywood by The Cranberries: Sung by Jade and Caro Holly Wood Died by Yellowcard: Sung by Charlie, Darren, Teddy, New Directions Boys, and the Football Team Say Goodbye To Hollywood by Billy Joel: Sung by Charlie, Jade, and New Directions Trivia This is the third time a former ND member appears. This is the second time Sue has a solo. This is the first time the Football Team is part of a performance. This is the second time the last performance is performed by Billy Joel. Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Justme18 as Carla Medina Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsburry Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One